


i'd rather be free (from here)

by mintwillow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Gender Identity, Nonbinary Steven Universe, Post-Episode: s05e12 Jungle Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintwillow/pseuds/mintwillow
Summary: After being fused for so long on Jungle Moon, Steven goes to talk to Garnet about identity.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	i'd rather be free (from here)

**Author's Note:**

> Steven will be referred to with he/him pronouns for the majority of the fic btw! It just fit with the context of the writing.

“Garnet? C-can I ask you something?”

"Of course, Steven."

Steven carefully sat down next to Garnet on the beach, watching the waves as they slowly washed along the shoreline. He knew she was probably finishing up her meditation session and hated to interrupt her, but he was incredibly nervous and figured Garnet would take this better if she was relaxed. Steven had been pondering this question for weeks now. Ever since the first time he'd fused with Connie he’d felt like something was different, but especially after Stevonnie’s time on Jungle Moon…

“Is it okay if I feel like Stevonnie all the time? Like, even when we’re apart?”

Garnet looked up at Steven as he said those words. She had seen this as a possibility but wasn’t quite sure what he was getting at. “What do you mean by that?”

Steven took a moment to rephrase his question, and to gather up enough courage to speak again. “Like, when Connie and I fuse we go by they/them pronouns, and it feels right to use those pronouns when we’re Stevonnie since we're not really a full boy or a full girl. But lately… I don’t know, I catch myself wanting to be called they. Even when we're not Stevonnie. I asked Connie about it, she said it’s called… nonbinary I think? It, um - it really clicks with me.”

Garnet turned to face Steven fully this time before answering. “I see. Well, I don’t see why we couldn’t change what we call you by, it’s your decision in the end. We'll support you no matter what. Would you like to go tell Amethyst and Pearl too?”

Steven panicked. “I-I don’t know about that Garnet… I’m scared to make a change like this. What if people think I’m just making it up? I mean, when we're Stevonnie it's different since they're not a full boy or a full girl, but I'm supposed to be a full boy, right? I don’t wanna get made fun of,” he murmured while messing with the hem of his shirt; a nervous habit of his.

Garnet took a moment to look into the future. There were, to her concern, a lot of possible futures where Steven gets harassed because of this. But there were also _no_ possible futures where Steven was truly happy with using he/him pronouns. Garnet spoke softly. “Steven, if one has to be biologically a male or a female in order to use male or female pronouns, then the other gems and I should be going by they/them pronouns since we really don't have genders. But we all use she/her pronouns because it's what makes us happy. If using they/them pronouns is what makes you happy, then there's no reason to not use those pronouns. And if anyone gives you a hard time for being who you are, then they’ll have to answer to me. We love you, Steven.” Garnet adjusted her shades with a small smile that always put Steven at ease. Of course Garnet knew just what to say; she had her future vision to thank for that.

Steven took a deep breath and stood up with a gentle smile and shining eyes. “I love you guys too. Let’s go tell the others.”

Garnet couldn’t help but be proud of them for being who they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I was planning on just leaving this as a one-shot but lemme know if you want me to write more.


End file.
